Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot, or just simply "Ocelot" is a reoccurring antagonist throughout the Metal Gear Solid series, leading his own unit during the Cold War and joining FOXHOUND to help Liquid Snake with his plan to retrieve Big Boss' remains using Metal Gear Rex. Ocelot's weapon of choice is the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he is highly skilled in handling, hence his name. Character Description The son of The Boss and The Sorrow, Ocelot lead his own military squad at a young age under the GRU's command. At this time, he also worked secretly as an agent for the KGB and CIA under the codename ADAM. It was during this time he met Big Boss, who he grew a bitter rivalry with and tried to attack him where possible. Later in 2005, during the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot, now given the title Revolver Ocelot, worked with other members of FOXHOUND under Liquid Snake's command to acquire Big Boss' dead remains by threatening to nuke the U.S. using Metal Gear Rex. Ocelot's right hand was severed by Gray Fox during a gunfight with Solid Snake, leaving him with one hand and a grudge against Snake. After the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot replaced his right hand with that of the dead body of Liquid Snake. This caused the creation of a doppelgänger of Liquid Snake inside Ocelot's body. Liquid Snake's mind began to possess that of Ocelot's and his doppelgänger was now known as Liquid Ocelot. Ocelot's life came to an end when Liquid Ocelot was exposed to the FOXDIE virus. In Super Smash Bros IV Ocelot makes his appearance for the first time as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. IV. His appearance and moveset is based on Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. He is a fighter with good range and decent Close Quarter Combat moves. REVOLVER OCELOT "What makes this young military soldier a good leader? Is it his attitude? His looks? His Uniform? Or is it how skilled he is when it comes to using firearms! With Revolver Ocelot, you are going to be trigger happy as you blast your foes out of the arena, or you could be taking cover, staying safe from those bullets! Whatever the case, if guns are your thing, Ocelot's your man!" Attributes Ocelot's name isn't just for show. He is a fighter who uses revolvers as ranged, strategic and even melee attacks. He also uses some vehicles to his advantage. Moveset *Neutral: Ocelot punches twice and trips the opponent with a leg sweep. *Forward: Ocelot performs a forward kick to the face. *Up: Ocelot performs an upward kick. *Down: Ocelot kicks his opponent in the foot. *Dash Attack: Ocelot tackles his opponent to the ground. *Forward Smash: Ocelot hits the opponent with the butt of his gun. *Up Smash: Ocelot jabs his gun in the air above him. *Down Smash: Ocelot fires his revolver at his opponent's feet. *Air: Ocelot performs a midair kick. *Forward Air: Ocelot performs a drop kick. *Back Air: Ocelot hits his opponent with his back. *Up Air: Ocelot punches above him. *Down Air: Ocelot hits anyone beneath him with his feet. *Grab Pummel: Ocelot grabs the opponent and punches them in the gut. *Forward Throw: Ocelot pushes the opponent away from him. *Back Throw: Ocelot swings around and throws the opponent away from him. *Up Throw: Ocelot pulls the pin on a grenade, puts it at his opponent's feet and watches as the blast sends them into the air. *Down Throw: Ocelot slams the opponent to the ground, gets on top of them and starts punching them in the face. *Floor (Back): Ocelot gets up by pushing himself into the air and kicking anyone near him. *Floor (Front): Ocelot hits the opponent in the leg with his gun *Floor (Trip): Ocelot grabs the opponent's leg and pulls it. *Edge (<100%): Ocelot climbs up and leg sweeps his opponent. *Edge (100%+): Ocelot climbs up slowly and punches his opponent. *Neutral Special: Revolver Fire: Ocelot fires his revolver at the opponent. *Side Special: Motorcycle: Ocelot speeds across the stage on a motorcycle, damaging anyone in his way. *Up Special: Flying Platform: Ocelot is allowed to move freely around the stage on a flying platform. Pressing the special attack button again will allow him to fire his revolver. *Down Special: Revolver Spin: Ocelot spins his revolver on his finger. Anyone who comes in contact with him will be damaged with a chain of attacks. *Final Smash: Ocelot Unit: Ocelot makes a cat-like noise and soldiers from his unit will reveal themselves from their hiding spots. They will then attack the players along with Ocelot. Taunts *Up: Ocelot performs tricks with his revolver on his fingers. *Down: Ocelot spins his revolver on his finger and blows across the top of the barrel. *Side: Ocelot takes of his beret, brushes his feet and puts it back on. Selection Sound Ocelot says "Bullseye!" On-Screen Appearance Ocelot walks calmly onto the stage while being escorted by the Ocelot Unit. Cheer Male voices: "Who's side are we on?" "OC-E-LOT'S!" "Who's side are we on?" "OC-E-LOT'S! Victory Theme The first part of Time Paradox from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Victory Poses *Ocelot waves as Ocelot Unit soldiers around him salute. *Ocelot holds his revolver up and blows across the top of the barrel. *Ocelot performs his revolver tricks on his fingers with two revolvers. Costumes *Major Ocelot: Ocelot in his appearance form Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. *Yellow Ocelot: Ocelot in a yellow appearance. *Blue Ocelot: Ocelot in a blue appearance. *Revolver Ocelot: Ocelot in his appearance from Metal Gear Solid. *Liquid Ocelot: Liquid Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of The Patriots. Gallery Ocelot MGS3 Snake Eater.png|Young Ocelot Revolver Ocelot MGS.jpg|Revolver Ocelot Liquid Ocelot.png|Liquid Ocelot Ocelot young.jpg|Ocelot's character portrait in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Ocelot Portrait.png|Ocelot's newcomer portrait for Super Smash Bros. IV Triva *Ocelot's real name is Adamska. *Ocelot was not called Revolver Ocelot until the Shadow Moses Incident. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, he was just called Ocelot. He is called Revolver Ocelot in this game because it was the name he went by during his first appearance in a Metal Gear Solid Game. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:Characters